TenFaced for Valentine's Day!
by rockflavouredicecream
Summary: Gumi and Miki are in charge of a million dollar corp. Ted and his friends have been trying to get raises from Gumi, but failed. This time they're trying again and putting things to a whole new level, with a really dumb plan. But beware of her wretched Ten-Faces boys! Follow Ted and his friends as they try to get a raise from the mysteriously whacky ten-faced Gumi Megpoid! TWO-SHOT!


**Oh My GOSH! I've been so busy! Exams, I've got WWWAAAAAAYYYY too many, I had so many things to do like school, competitions, tutoring. And worst part is that my laptop, the one with all my wonderful stories, had way too many viruses! Omygosh. I had to wait a month until we got a new computer. In that case, my other stories will have to wait longer because my laptop isn't coming back, and even if it did, all my memory would be GONE. I'm so sorry everyone!**

**Good thing is that this computer stores much more memory than my last piece of junk, so I'll grow accustomed to it's ways.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE FANFICTION ITSELF!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Part One: The Plan**

_In the future, this was never seen to happen. SF-A2 Miki and Megpoid Gumi surpassed Hatsune Miku's popularity in the long run. Gumi and Miki, being the best friends they are, always dreamed of opening a shop together, a music store that sells CDs and posters of different artists. But with their popularity came wealth. Miki and Gumi run the corporation of SF-Megu music Inc. where new coming stars are made. They run a television broadcasting known as Gufuru T.V. where music videos are published and stars perform live. Gumi and Miki have life in the palms of each hand._

_But it's apparent that some of their employees aren't paid that well. Ted Kasane, Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, and Len Kagamine, have been discussing this for quite some time. What will they do to change their bosses' minds?_

**11:32 p.m. on February 4****th****.**

Down in the very basements of SF-Megu Inc., our particular male voice synthesisers planned out what's going to happen. A single hanging light swung the heated light upon the boys, making them sweat, given how nervous they are just thinking about the possible failure.

"Ted, are you crazy?" Kaito asked, scooping out some caramel-chocolate Haagen-Dazs.

"I don't think I am. I think this will work; Valentine's Day is only in 10 days, I'm sure that Gumi would pick one of us." Ted responded.

"No, but the problem is that we're competing for the love of a girl that we're not interested in." Gakupo explained recklessly, squeezing on his eggplant plushy.

The plan was to persuade Gumi into giving them a raise, so they compete with each other for her Valentine affection for whoever will get that raise.

They have been trying for a decade to get a raise from Gumi, but she kept on refusing. Everything was tried to persuade her to give raises, but she kept refusing to pay. They were considering on going on strike, but Gumi and Miki have too powerful of a work-force and the boys already get paid well enough to own a mansion each. So in conclusion, it all comes down to this very plan.

"Why not get the raise from Miki?" Len asked, curious. The rest of them glared at Len, strangely enough to make the shota cringe.

"Well, Len." Ted began, clearing his throat, "We wouldn't want to get the raise from Miki because… Miki is a unique individual…". Gakupo and Kaito shuddered from the thought of the last time they tried getting a raise from Miki; the dog costumes and everything. Len's a newcomer to the business, so he wasn't to be shunned for this reason.

"Gumi isn't really any better than Miki, if you guys know her well enough." A familiar voice said. It was squeaky but really familiar.

"Miku?" Kaito called out for, and it was her. Miku appeared from behind the shelf, in a janitor's outfit with a broom in her hand. She smiled courteously at the boys. The boys gazed at her, stranger than when they glared at Len.

"Miku, I never really expected to see you again, as a janitor!" Len cackled. Miku didn't seem that impressed.

"You know Len, I CAN buy out their company if I really wanted to!" she pouted at the boy, but then tilted her head down, staring into the air and smiled "I feel as if it's their time to shine now." She then sprung up again to pout at Len, still embarrassed of what he pointed out "But still, I give them pointers and tips. I've still got my thing goin' on… but in a silent way…"

"Okay, but what do you mean by Gumi not being any better than Miki?" Gakupo asked impatiently. Miku snapped her head to the Samurai.

"You didn't know, I thought you would because were raised in the same house!" Miku grinned, "You don't know about her dreaded ten faces?"

"Actually I would happen to know. I watched her for a decade now." Ted confessed carelessly, Miku gave Gakupo a smug glare.

"And he's an UTAU, Gaku-Baka, an UTAU!" she chanted teasing him, Gakupo blushed a little bit, embarrassed.

"There's the Mother, Robot, Child, Man, Romantic, Genius, Feisty, Weird, Scary, and Dramatic faces of Gumi." Ted explained. A silence seethed into the room and the rest of the boys started laughing like madmen.

"This has got to be a joke!"

"It was proven that split-personality doesn't exist!"

"You're quite the teaser, Ted!"

Ted and Miku glanced at each other, knowing the truth. But then an idea popped in Ted's mind.

"You know… I'm not going to bother anymore." Ted bluffed "You guys can try this one, I'm too scared to."

The rest of them dropped their jaws, surprised that one of their companions quit already.

"You can't just quit now!" Len said, "Why on earth are you scared?"

"I'm scared to deal with all ten faces…" he bluffed again.

"Fine then," Kaito began "we'll do this on our own, to show you that she's completely normal!"

"Fine then." Ted agreed. He then left their sights, but still in the room, spying on them. The other three stayed in the room, awkwardly silent about Ted's final words.

"Well, then what do we now?" Gakupo asked, a little hope lost now that their leader is "gone".

"Well Valentine's is in ten days," Kaito began, "we each have three days to impress her."

"Yeah, Kaito can go first, me second, and Len third!" Gakupo exclaimed, quite fond of Kaito's plan.

Len pouted, like a child, "Why do I have to go last?" he whined.

Gakupo laid a hand on the shota's shoulder, like a role model who has no idea what he's talking about.

"Because, you're a newbie and we welcome them with warm openings!" he said, which didn't make sense to both Kaito and Len.

Miku shook her head, laughing at them on the inside, "Good luck with that!" she snickered as she picked up her cleaning supplies and left the room.

"Good luck with scrubbing up the bathroom on the second floor!" Kaito teased Miku, his friends laughed like oddballs. Though, Miku failed to hear him.

What's going to happen on the tenth day then?" Len asked.

"The tenth day will be the day where she picks one of us." Kaito explained, "Are we clear?"

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Kaito smiled.

"Okay then, Kaito concluded, "I'll see you two on the 14th!"

And like that the boys headed off to sleep. Ted however snickered for their foolishness.

His favourite Gumi is Mother Gumi. Robot is too awkward, Child is too hyper, Man is too tough, Romantic is too touchy, Genius is too snobby, Feisty is too dangerous, Weird is too… weird, Scary is too frightening, and Dramatic is too depressed.

Mother Gumi is harmonious, majestic, and all around lovable. Not that it made Ted desire Gumi, more than just her Mother face was the most desirable out of all of the Gumis. Ted actually has a soft-spot for Miki, since she's a childhood friend, but hates admitting it because of his tsundere status. So he often pretends to get mad at Miki and her stupendous behavior.

Right now he's going to focus on this plan, and Miki isn't going to stop him.

Good luck gentlemen!

* * *

**How was that~? Please leave me reviews and thank you for your time reading. Never be afraid to be honest, thank you once again.**

**Can't wait for the next chappie~!**

**~ Rocky.**


End file.
